Shining Over You
by DelienCiel
Summary: Siempre fuiste el amor que siempre soñé, ahora lo sé. Ahí estaré, más allá de la luna, brillando sobre ti... One-Shot. Songfic con la canción Shining Over You. YohxAnna.


Shining Over You

N/A: HOLA!! Este fic es algo triste, ;; me dio pena!! Pero no pude evitar el escribirlo al escuchar la canción "Shining Over You" de HYDE, es hermosa -! Así que esto es un songfic, aunque no se fíen mucho de mi traducción barata!! Es mala ¬¬ … xDDD

$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/

Todo fue tan repentino… Todo ocurrió tan rápido… ese accidente, ese horrible accidente!!! Sabía que algo no iba bien, tenía ese presentimiento, aún así lo ignoró, lo INGNOR"!!!! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? Justo ahora… justo ahora que eran felices… justo cuando comenzaba su felicidad… TENÍA QUE OCURRIR ESE MALDITO ACCIDENTE!! No era justo, sencillamente no lo era!!

Miles de pensamientos pasaban en ese momento por la cabeza de la Itako, se encontraba sentada en una de ésas incómodas sillas de hospital, mientras asimilaba la noticia que le había dado el médico… "…Muerto" murmuró mientras lágrimas incontrolables caían de sus ojos, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las dos manos, los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza baja. Eran aproximadamente las 3.00 AM, habían pasado casi 6 horas desde su llegada al hospital… 2 horas desde las palabras del médico, y ella seguía allí, inmóvil, y no había nada que pudiese hacer… nada…

La persona que más quería en la vida se había ido para siempre… recordaba a la perfección sus últimas palabras, "Te estaré cuidando siempre, Annita" Eso fue lo último que escuchó de su prometido, esas fueron sus últimas frases antes de dejarla sola, antes de irse para no volver. Anna lloraba desconsolada, como si toda su vida hubiese reprimido el llanto y la tristeza, como si estuviese sacando todo afuera…

Si, justo cuando había logrado pronunciar esas palabras que por tanto tiempo guardó en secreto, ¿Por qué tuvo que callarse? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo antes de que fuese tarde? "Te Amo, Yoh" … e Yoh también la amaba …

"Siempre te amaré, Annita" Pronunciaba Yoh desde lejos, muy lejos… desde un lugar más allá de los sentidos humanos…

_Eras el amor_

_que__ siempre había soñado_

_Pero ahora lo s_

_Me marché demasiado pronto_

_Sin importar cuán lejos estés_

_Ahí estar_

_Alto arriba de la Luna_

_Brillando sobre ti_

Y así era, no se volverían a ver, quizás hasta un tiempo, Anna iría a encontrarse con él cuando fuese su hora, por ahora se encontraba aún perdida en sus pensamientos, sentimientos, sensaciones, sin razonamiento alguno que le ayudara a incorporarse nuevamente, sentía que le faltaba algo, sabía perfectamente lo que era, pero debía ser fuerte, no era la única que había sufrido eso, ni lo sería… es algo por lo que muchos han de pasar, perder a la única persona en el mundo, a la que tanto amaba, todavía tenía a los amigos de Yoh, también eran sus amigos, eso fue lo primero que penó luego de haber permanecido en shock por unas horas… se dirigió de inmediato al teléfono, debía llamarlos, avisarles, debía hacer algo!!

_Te enviaré amor infinito_

_Tanto que se derrame sobre ti_

_Espero que mi singular amor no sea extinguido_

_A través de los años, húmedo por la lluvia_

Y ya habían pasado 3 meses del accidente… El funeral de Yoh fue a la semana luego de su muerte, todos sus amigos y familiares, todos lo que lo apreciaban, inclusive las Hana Gumi asistieron al funeral, las 5 lilys, etc.

Ahora Anna vivía en la pensión, junto con Ren, Tamao, Horo-Horo y Pirika, y habían pasado muchas cosas, su ayuda fue esencial en su "recuperación", todos estaban muy afectados y a todos les dolía más de lo que cualquiera imaginaría, pero había que seguir adelante, el dolor nunca se iría, y seguía amando a Yoh, aunque nadie lo sabía, lo seguía amando desde el fondo de su corazón, y nada le haría cambiar ese sentimiento…

_Cuán lejos ha sido llevado desde entonces?_

_Eras el amor_

_que__ siempre había soñado_

_Pero ahora lo s_

_Me marché demasiado pronto_

_Sin importar cuán lejos estés_

_Ahí estar_

_Alto arriba de la Luna_

_Brillando sobre ti_

_Estoy rezando cada día_

_Por que nunca veré con esos ojos_

_Un mañana en el que creí las cuatro estaciones_

_Vibrarían por siempre_

_Rezo lluvia de gloria bajo tuyo_

_Eras el amor_

_que__ siempre había soñado_

_Pero ahora lo s_

_Me marché demasiado pronto_

_Sin importar cuán lejos estés_

_Ahí estar_

_Alto arriba de la Luna_

_Brillando sobre ti_

_Adiós… Adiós_

_Adiós… Adiós_

N/A: Finished!!! Cute, ne? xDDD... dejen reviews pls!!!!


End file.
